Tough Love
by Trilleven
Summary: Imagine losing both parents at the same time being forced to move to a country you didn't know to live with your awful aunt and her spoiled daughter. That is what happened to the Hummel sibling. But then they got those scholarships, and everything changed. Not a Jeff/Kurt story - they are just two of the main characters. Rating because I am paranoid. May change.
1. Prolog

**A/N: This is my first story so please be nice. I have no idea what I'm doing so just go with the flow. Any mistakes is probably because English is not my first language. This story was circulating around in my brian and I hav finally dicided to upload it. Here goes nothing.**

It was raining. It was usually raining in England but that day it meant something. It was like the sky was sad that three of the brightest and most talented children in all of England were leaving. The Hummel siblings were not originally from England but they had been forced to move there to live with their aunt and her daughter when their parents died; but more on that later. The children were moving back to the United States of America. They weren't going back to their old state but it was good enough. The Hummel's were from California but now they were going to Ohio. To a town called Westerville. You see the Hummel siblings had gotten three scholarships to an all boys private school called Dalton Academy. That in itself was extraordinary because the school was only for boys, but the Hummel siblings consisted of only two of those. The last was a girl. It was amazing the day the two boys got the letter saying they were going back to the U.S, but the happiness was short lived because their sister could not come with them. So the boys sadly replied that even though they were thrilled to get the scholarships they could not accept because they could not leave their sister. They were shocked to say the least when they got a reply stating that their sister had gotten a scholarship as well. So now they were going home to the U.S, back to where their lives began. Kurt, Jeff and Rose, were going back home.


	2. A New Beginning

**Chapter 1: A New Beginning**

"I hate flying!" Jeff complained, "I always get sick!"  
The arrivals gate at the airport was buzzing with noise and everyone was looking for either their loved ones or a cap. In the middle nobody noticed three teenagers, two of which was gently holding up a third.  
The three teenagers didn't look alike when you first saw them. The two boys where tall, one a little taller than the other and the girl a little shorter than both of them. The tallest boy had platinum blond hair and bright blue eyes. He was slender built but still muscular.  
The shorter boy had chestnut colored hair and the same bright blue eyes, the shade just a little darker. This boy was also slender built but not as muscular as the other.  
The girl was shorter than the boys but not much. She had long hair as dark as the night sky and the boys used to say that when the light struck it in a special way you could see the stars in it. Her eyes where a dark green much like emeralds. She was a tiny figure thin with a small waist long legs and curves in just the right places to make men do her every wish.  
Though different the three children shared the same smooth, milky white skin color, the same small facial features and the same DNA. The Hummel siblings where all blindingly beautiful when you noticed them.  
"We know Jeff, but we have to get out of the airport and find a way to get to Westerville" Kurt said softly.  
"I know. Let's go but slowly, okay?"  
"Okay"  
The three teens had made their way out of the arrivals gate when the girl stopped them.  
"Is it just me or is that man holding a sign saying 'Hummel'?" Rose asked.  
The boys followed her sight and saw that yes, right there was a man dressed in a black suit, wearing driving gloves holding a sign the read 'Hummel'.  
"Should we go over there?" Jeff asked, his nausea suddenly gone and replaced with surprise.  
"I guess so" Kurt answered and stared to walk over there his brother and sister following.  
When they got closer the man noticed them and asked: "Hummel?" When teens nodded in confirmation the man continued "My name is Harry Stevenson and I am here to bring you to Dalton. Do you have all your things?" he asked and the teens just nodded. "Good, then let's get out of here. Let me help you with that Miss." And then he took the biggest of Rose's suitcases and started to walk towards the exit. The siblings looked among them self and then hurried after Mr. Stevenson.

The drive to Dalton took three hours and the three teenagers where tired and suffering from a small amount of jet lack. When they neared Dalton Mr. Stevenson told the a little bit about the town Westerville. Mainly the placement of certain things: the public library, the City Hall, the mall (they all listen to that placement), the park and oddly enough he recommended the best under-21 clubs.  
When they drove into the Dalton parking lot the siblings lost their jaw. It was no surprise why this was a private school with a steep tuition. The place was huge and looked more like a mansion from the Victorian age. There was the main building with the classrooms, the dining hall and the administration's office. Then there were the two dorms with three floors each.  
The car came to a hold outside of entrance to the main building. And the three teenagers got out and got their bags and suitcases and went into the entrance hall and looked around. The inside of the building was if possible even more impressive. There were beautiful tables and tapestries and comfortable and expensive couches and chairs.  
"The Hummel siblings I presume," a voice said from the left.  
All three of the Hummel's jumped at the sound and turned around. They were faced with a man in his late forties. He was immaculate dressed in a grey striped suit with black, blank polished shoes and a dark blue tie, but his eyes were kind and a smile played on his lips.  
"Follow me" he said and led them all to a door on the left side that had a sign on it that said '_administration'_.  
Behind the door was a front desk with a woman in her early thirties behind a desk on the side. She looked up at them when they entered and smiled when she saw who it was.  
"You found them I see" she said to the man and then went back to her task at hand.  
In the far end of the room was a door with a shimmering gold sign on it telling that this was the principal's office. The man led the three teenagers into his office and sat down behind the mahogany desk in the middle of the room. In front of the desk were two chairs.  
"Please, sit down" the principal said and indicated to the two chairs. He made to leave to get another chair but stopped in his tracks when he saw that Jeff had sat down and pulled Rose down to sit in his lap while Kurt sat in the other chair.  
"Right… okay, let's get started shall we. My name is Arthur Clearwater and I am the principal and dean here at Dalton Academy." Mr. Clearwater began, "We have a few things to discuss before school starts on Monday. First of all there is the matter of your scholarships. You have all been accepted to this academy on a partial music scholarship so naturally we expect you to audition for the Warblers our show choir and join our music class."  
"That won't be a problem, sir" Jeff answered.  
"Good to hear" Mr. Clearwater said, "now Mr. Kurt Hummel was also accepted on a partial art scholarship as were Mr. Jeff Hummel so we have put you two in our arts class as well. As for Miss Hummel well she is to report to our PE teacher and coach for the football team Monday morning so the two of you can decide what part of our sports department would fit both you and your partial Physical Education scholarship. Are we all clear so far?" Mr. Clearwater asked.  
"Yes, sir" Rose answered.  
"Good, now on to the next big thing and the last thing I want to talk to you about. We have been unable to find a single room for Miss Hummel and there is no other room that doesn't already have an occupant, so Miss Hummel will have to share a bedroom with one of our boys." Mr. Clearwater stated.  
"No way!"  
"That is so not happening!"  
Jeff and Kurt protested at the same time but Rose cut them off before they could say more.  
"Boys it's fine. I'm going to be okay with sharing a room with someone. I will take my precautions and I doubt that any of the boys here would try something when my brothers are there to cut off their nuts afterwards."  
Jeff and Kurt shared a long look after their sister's last statement. It was a hard decision. On one hand they had their sister's safety and other the other hand they had their sister's presence at the school. If they didn't accept the schools conditions their sister would have to go home. In the end the second hand won.  
"Alright, fine. But we want to meet your roommate" Kurt said after he was done with his inner turmoil.  
"Very well then. Mr. Kurt Hummel will have room number 309; Mr. Jeff Hummel will have room number 308 and Miss Rose will have room number 307. All rooms are on the top floor in our west dorm. Well that was all, unless you have any questions?" Mr. Clearwater finished.  
"No, sir. I think we're good" Jeff answered.  
"Very well then. Of you go to meet your new roommates and move in and get comfortable."  
The three siblings left the office after that and went out to get their luggage only to discover that it had already been picked up and brought to the entrance hall of their dorm. They went over there and were actually a little surprised to see that there was nobody around. They grabbed their suitcases and bags and headed for the top floor. When they reached it they heard singing and music from some of the rooms they passed. They stopped outside of their respective rooms to share one last look and then knocked and opened the doors to their new homes.

* * *

**A/N: Please review and tell me what you think of this. Feedback is much apreciated.**


End file.
